stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Rol
| rank = Lieutenant junior grade | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }}Alex Bevoney Rol was a Human Starfleet officer from the 24th century. He served as an infiltration specialist on the . (Starship Excelsior) :Alex Rol was played by Michael Liebmann. 'Background' Starfleet Profile: Physical Tall almost, but not quite, to the point of peculiarity, Alex Rol's greatest weakness is that he sometimes forgets to pay attention to the world around his feet. He trips stumbles far more often than any infiltration specialist would like to admit. Personality: Alex Rol was once succinctly summed up by Borg drone Four of Seven: "Deceit is part of your distinctiveness." This was not always the case, as Alex Rol once had a reputation throughout the galactic intelligence community as "the only honest spy who ever lived." Events during the Dominion War, including especially an espionage mission on Loval, changed Rol forever, and he has since become one of the most accomplished liars in the Alpha Quadrant. Exactly who he is and what he thinks beneath all the layers of deception and manipulation remains a mystery, even to his oldest friend and closest confidanté, General Isaac Brahms. All that is clear is that Rol possesses a powerful intellect, a dangerously clear head, a memory to match them both. Family Rol was his parents' only child; Teresa and Tom Bevoney were still a young couple when they were killed in the Setlik III massacre. As New Essentialists, the Bevoneys had become estranged from their own families; thus, Rol has never met much of his extended family. Rol did have a warm relationship with his stepparents, Jane and Rick Rol of the Caldoria orbital habitat, until around 2373, when he became suddenly distant and perfunctory with them. Rol has had no known close relationships outside Intelligence since the War. Interests, Skills, and Languages: Oboe Tennis Plotting and planning Rol once wrote, "I speak: Standard English, Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, Greek, Vulcan, Romulan, Reman, Bajoran, ancient Bajoran, Cardassian, Klingon, Ferengi, Andorian, Betazoid, Bolian, Breen, Kazon, Risean, Nausicaan, and Tholian. Yet I still often have trouble expressing myself." It is not clear from the context how seriously this claim to mastery of twenty-two independent languages should be taken, but Rol has previously demonstrated many of the traits exhibited by polyglots. It should not be dismissed out of hand. Biography Alex Rol was born Alexander Bevoney Rol on April 1, 2343 at the Federation colony on Setlik III. His parents were prominent members of the neo-puritan New Essentialist movement. Though this often put them at the center of colonial controversy, political strife never leaked into life at home, and Alexander spent his first four years blissfully—if largely alone. Perhaps one day he would have rebelled against his parents' strict way of life. As it turned out, he would never get the chance. On July 12, 2347, a small fleet of veteran Cardassian warships, believing on false intelligence that Starfleet was massing an army at Setlik III, crossed the disputed Federation-Cardassian border and attacked the nearly defenseless colony. The carnage was total. More than one hundred civilians—nearly the entire population—was wiped out in a matter of minutes. Alexander's mother was among the initial casualties, but Tom Bevoney and his son were on a camping trip that day and spent the next four hours evading Cardassian foot patrols in the woods, waiting for rescue. Rescue came too late; Mr. Bevoney, knowing that he and his son were trapped, hid Alexander under some brush and then ran, whooping, deep into the woods, drawing the prowling Cardassians away from the boy at the cost of his own life. Rol would be picked up a few hours later by troops from the U.S.S. Rutledge, the first starship to arrive on the scene after the surprise attack. He was found beneath the body of a Cardassian soldier, his body burned through with a shot from his own disruptor. Young Alexander, not yet five, had killed for the first time. His sole remaining possession, besides the clothes on his body, was a small, leather-bound book containing some of Robert Frost's poetry—a gift from his mother to read aloud with his father on the camping trip. Alexander would treasure the volume throughout his life, rarely allowing it to leave his person. The Federation's robust adoption system and the sensational media attention on the Massacre conspired to ensure Alexander's rapid adoption by a warm and loving human couple, the Rols. Though the first year or two in Earth orbit were trying for all of them, as Alexander dealt with the deaths of his parents and the devastation of everything he knew, he emerged a remarkably healthy boy, now calling himself "Alex," with normal boyish interests, a curiously strong intellect—which his stepparents cultivated well—and a peculiar, almost worshipful attitude toward the United Federation of Planets. Though more solitary than most, Rol still faced all the normal challenges of adolescence, and met them well with the guidance of his stepparents. He would maintain warm ties to his adoptive parents throughout much of his life, and, even after growing distant from them following the Dominion War, Rol would write in 2376, "They were the best parents I could have asked for... except my own." Assured, thanks to his keen mind, of a job in essentially any white-collar profession anywhere in the Federation, Rol surprised everyone and joined Starfleet, working long hours for months preparing his less-than-impressive body for the rigorous physical challenge. It seemed that he had decided to follow in the footsteps of those who had rescued him on that terrible day all those years ago. It seemed also, that, in a roundabout way, he was living up to the ethos of his parents; instead of coasting through life in a comfortable and productive service position, he was going to work hard, every day, in a job that most people around him didn't think quite suited him, before counting out his daily wages. For a while, though, it seemed that Rol's detractors might be right, as Rol struggled to find his place at the Academy. Then he discovered the Intelligence Division, where physically prowess met split-second thinking and long-term tactical planning in glorious synergy. He'd come home. Rising quickly through the ranks, field operative Rol was a Colonel by the age of thirty, working closely through many of those years with one Isaac Brahms. He never lost his idealism. ...until the Dominion War intervened. After a mission on Loval went badly, Rol was forever changed. REDACTED Returning to field work in 2382, Lieutenant Rol was assigned to the U.S.S. Excelsior, purportedly as an infiltration specialist, though his true work was to monitor and protect General Brahms's Sword-of-Damocles project aboard the Excelsior. This went well. ...until it didn't. On Christmas Day, 2382, Alex Rol had an apparent change of heart about his role in the Sword of Damocles project. He relented, and helped Excelsior forces in their effort to apprehend General Brahms. Brahms, attempting to escape, used a pre-programmed genetic "kill word" to neutralize Rol. Though help arrived quickly, and Rol's genetic programming had been severely handicapped by Rol's earlier attempts to remove it, the attempt on his life left Rol in severe distress. Since he was beamed out to emergency medical care on Starbase 911, the Excelsior had received no word on Mr. Rol's condition, whether living or dead, until he showed up in the dark matter nebula, leading Excelsior's fighter wing, which had been left behind during their hasty departure from SB 911 'Relationships' 'With his Superiors' General Isaac Brahms Alex shared a most unusual relationship with the Section 31 Operative General Isaac Brahms. They first met following the death of Brahms' sister, Tryla at Starfleet Headquarters. At that point, Alex held the Rank of Lieutenant Colonel in Starfleet Special Operations. He found then-Cadet 1st Class Isaac Brahms hiding in his apartment, searching for evidence regarding a conspiracy theory he was working on. After a brief struggle, Rol recruited Brahms into Section 31. Their relationship was forever altered a few years later on a mission to the Dark Matter Nebula near the Galactic Boundary. With imminent discovery by the bluegill fleet following a transmission from the Borg cube they had boarded, Brahms was adamant that the ship they arrived on, The be destroyed to protect something called "The Sword of Damocles". Alex refused to allow Isaac to murder 1000 innocent people, and ordered him to stand down. "The word is no." Brahms quietly responded, "I am therefore going anyway." and blew up the Yorktown. It was then that Alex realized that his conscience wouldn't allow him to make the hard choices that would have to be made. He took responsibility for the destruction of the Yorktown, allowing Brahms to escape blameless. As a result, Rol was busted all the way back to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Brahms would not, however allow conscience or free will to stand in the way of guarding the Sword of Damocles. He implanted genetic controls into Alex's brain so he could transmit instructions directly into his head. These genetic enhancements also allowed him faster than normal comprehension and reflexes. Alex's final confrontation with General Brahms occurred onboard the General's ship, the Renegade. After Brahms realized that Alex had overcome the genetic controls, he uttered a phrase that would have killed Alex. Rol was found and treated. He recovered. He was given command of Excelsior's fighter wing and pursued the escaped General Brahms.. Despite all the events that drove them to opposing sides, Isaac and Alex still hold a measure of appreciation, though perhaps not respect for each other. Commander Alcar Dovan Ryan Willis As a Marine Second Lieutenant, Ryan Willis accompanied Alex and Isaac Brahms to the Borg cube inside the Dark Matter Nebula. While there, they accidently activated the cube, alerting a nearby Bluegill fleet. Seeing no other option, Brahms announced his intention to destroy the ship that delivered them, the USS Yorktown. Outraged at the suggestion, Brahms ordered Willis to assist him. Willis refused. Assuming wrongly that Willis would support him, Alex ordered him to stop Brahms by any means necessary. Frozen with indecision, Willis was unwilling to aid either officer. His next appearance was as part of the special ops team assigned to Excelsior. Alex gave no hint to anyone as to their past relationship. Willis refused to identify himself, referring to his person only by the rank he carried. 'With his Peers' LT Alecz Lohrok Alex formed a tenuous partnership with Excelsior's Chief Engineer. Together they traveled in time, partnering up on Valandria, and the future starship USS Oracle. It was Lohrok that discovered Rol's genetic controls following Lohrok's restoration of the data chip given him by Leo Amara. Though not quite friends, they did respect one another. Lohrok inspired a change in Rol to return to his more idealistic ways, which he had abandoned during the Dominion War. After Alecz Lohrok's apparent death on an away mission Rol immediately acted in vengence against those responsible for his death. Stating as he did so that Lohrok had been his best friend and he'd never had a chance to tell him. Rol was shown to have other regrets regarding his relationship with Lohrok. During an impromptu wake with Yusuka, Rol mournfully told her that he'd never said a kind word to Lohrok, or even told him the truth. Lt Leo Amara Leo Amara was Alex's Commanding Officer in Special operations aboard the Excelsior. Amara had discovered a portion of Brahms' missions protecting the Sword of Damocles. At the suggestion of a Journalist named Caxton, Amara sought out Alex as an ally on the ship. Leo slipped him a data chip, telling him it might "Help with the dreams." After analyzing and deleting the data, Alex murdered Amara by injecting him with 10cc's of warp plasma. LT Yubari Asuka Dr Melissa Sharp 'With His Subordinates' 'Memorable Quotes' External link *Star Trek: Excelsior Bio Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Journalists